


Pride Trooper

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Just some sweet love making with a warrior of justice.
Relationships: Dyspo/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pride Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there nothing for Dyspo? I do not accept this. It may be mindless smut but at least its something for my baby boy. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

The way his name rolled off your tongue should have been illegal. You looked so perfect sprawled out beneath him, your skin glowing with arousal and face flushed with pure bliss. Dyspo grunted, beads of sweat dotting his brow as he concentrated. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out with you writhing so exquisitely around him. Your teeth sank into your kiss swollen lips, your eyes half lidded and misty with lust.

"Faster, please" you whimpered.

Your feet scrabbled across the cool bed sheets, the linen doing nothing to help your overheating body. Your fingers dug into the duvet, nails threatening to rip holes into the fabric. You gasped softly as Dyspo gripped your wrists, pinning them beside your head. It drew your eyes to him as you stared up into pools of inky black eyes. His lips curved at the corners, his nose twitching as he breathed deeply.

"Your wish is my command" he whispered huskily.

He gripped your hands tighter, intertwining your fingers as he continued to rut against you. Your legs were twined around his slender waist, your heels digging into the beautiful dip in his back to draw him closer and deeper. 

You arched your back gracefully, moaning loudly next to his ear when he hit your sweet spot just right. You could feel the base of your spine start to tingle, the warmth slowly spreading through your nerves like a raging fire. Your body started to tremble underneath him, thighs tensing as you came close to the edge of euphoria. 

"Dyspo...I'm going to-ah!"

You couldn't finish your sentence. You wanted to tell him how close you were. You didn't need to. Dyspo's ears twitched, your muscles singing to him as you went tense, signalling you were so close. It was the cue he needed as he snapped his hips into you. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, the sounds spilling from your mouth bathing his body in a hot flush as you finally went tumbling over the edge. 

He couldn't last with your velvet walls pulsing around him and with a final cry of your name he reached his end right after you. He used the last ounce of his strength to stop from collapsing on top of you. He waited a moment, until you both stopped shaking before he peeled himself off of you. He propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes never straying far from your figure. You didn’t notice his lingering stares. You were still trying to recover from your mind-blowing experience. You were breathless, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. 

"That was...wow" you mumbled.

Dyspo chuckled. "You're welcome" he replied, voice dripping with obvious content.

You giggled softly as you rolled over to face him. You brought a hand to his thigh, fingers tracing random patterns into his muscles.

"I know you pride yourself on your speed, but thanks for letting me finish first."

Dyspo sputtered, his face going completely red. His ears flopped down as he crossed his arms and pouted. You couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up your throat as he sulked. You only meant it as a harmless joke but he took it a little more seriously than you did.

You sat up, scooting closer to him as you cooed. He turned his head away, face still flushed with embarrassment and a scowl etched onto his face.

"Aww I'm sorry" you apologised, gently caressing his face.

"Then act like it" he muttered. 

You cupped his cheeks and brought his face back to you. You leaned forward and gently kissed his nose. It twitched in response and you started smothering his face with small pecks. He tried to push you away as your lips started to tickle his skin.

“Okay, I get it” he chuckled.

"You ready for more?" you asked.

His ears immediately perked up, his eyes lighting up as he nodded his head enthusiastically. Your wound to his pride was easily forgotten.


End file.
